1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system for disposing of wet sludge by using a dried or partially dried sludge as a fuel for its own description.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a continuing problem in how to effectively dispose of raw wet sludge in other than land fill approaches or by expensive and sometimes inefficient fluid bed combustors. The known prior art is limited in its disclosure to only portions of the present problems.
Attempts have been made to dispose of sludge by first drying the moisture from the sludge and then conveying it into combustion equipment where outside fuel is necessary to be supplied in order to sufficiently dry the sludge to a condition where it can be carted away to a land fill installation, or otherwise disposed of. Examples of prior art include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,477, date of patent Jun. 10, 1986; U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,944 date of patent Sep. 2, 1986; U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,838, date of patent Dec. 16, 1986; U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,818 date of patent Jan. 6, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,637, date of patent Mar. 3, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,251, date of patent Jun. 9, 1987.